


Kowalski's Dance

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-18
Updated: 1999-04-18
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Kowalski's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Kowalski's Dance

 

Disclaimer: Fraser and Kowalski don't belong to me (I wish!), so I'll put them back when I'm finished. Promise!

I don't know about you, but I love the idea of Fraser and Kowalski together (they're both so scrumptious!). This poem is from Stanley's point of view. It's his first slow dance with Fraser...hopefully not his last! Send any comments to 

littlepoplin@shotmail.com, but please, be gentle! Enjoy!

 P.S. I wouldn't have been able to do this without the kindness of strangers, especially ones who told me how to work the whole thing to begin with. Thank you kindly Elaine! (Had to say it)

Ellie Leonard

 

Kowalski's Dance

 

We live inside the music

each melody and harmony in turn,

we reach to infinity and forever,

receiving and sending

never-ending...

 

No more than just dancing

through the currents of our song

I breath in his peppermint breath

and pray to God that he'll never let go.

 

So simple, really, all of this

the earth stops turning as we move

but we only know our hearts beat in time

and we are each all the other can see.

 

His blue eyes make me feel endless

alone in the crowd and deaf to all others

while he holds me for precious few minutes

seems like I've already lived a lifetime.

 

Still we exist inside the music

each melody and harmony in turn

we reach to infinity and forever

receiving and sending

never-ending...

 

Like it? Hate it? Let me know!


End file.
